Embodiments are directed to a data processing system and a method of operating the same, and in particular, to a data processing system that selectively manages data for performing processes and includes a unified memory device and a method of operating the same.
Conventionally, a hierarchical memory structure including a high-speed volatile memory and a low-speed non-volatile memory are included in a computer system. In the case of a volatile memory that inputs and outputs data at a relatively high speed, once power supply is stopped, all data is removed. Accordingly, a non-volatile memory that stably stores data is needed. However, the difference in performance of a main memory including a volatile memory and a secondary storage device including a non-volatile memory in the hierarchical memory structure and a characteristic of the secondary storage device that allows only access in a block unit are known as key factors for lower performance of a system in which input and output operations frequently occur. In addition, as capacities of a main memory and a secondary storage device are increased, the main memory and the secondary storage device consume more energy, dominantly occupying the entire system.